··Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ PeιηKσηαη··
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Elementos de Aire y Agua son muy distintos. ¿Serán compatibles los líderes? *PeinKonan/NagaKonan*


**o~Disclαimer: **Ninguno de esto personαjes presente de estα "trαmα" son míos, si es que αlguien dudα, pero como me gustαríα x3

**o~Pαrejα:** Lee el título.

**o~Dαto:** Konan es Piscis y Nagato o Pein es Géminis.

**o~No soy un espíritu. xD**

Se encuentrαn medio OoC x3. ¡Piedαd!

¡¡Plαgα de Horóscopos!! PeinKonαn o NαgαKonαn es lo mismo.

* * *

**『****º****…Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ Peι****ηKση****α****η****…****º****』**

**·**

**·**

*******

**..Sєgύη sυs Sιgησs...**

**[·~· Piscis ·~·]**

Son sensibles a los sentimientos y responden con simpatía y tacto al sufrimiento de los demás.

"_Pein, déjame curarlos."_

"_¿Por qué? Son Akatsukis, pueden curarse solos."_

"_Escucha, a pesar de ser asesinos, seres despiadados y sin corazón, también son humanos… los humanos sufren."_

"_De acuerdo, curarlos."_

**º·º·º·º**

Son muy queridas por sus compañeros porque tienen un carácter afable, cariñoso y amable.

"_¿Por qué Konan no va a misiones, eh?" —preguntó Hidan. Todos reclamaban._

"_Porque no." —afirmó Pein._

"_Tch. Claro, como es la 'amiga'."_

"_¿Qué dijiste Pein?" —apareció esa voz femenina de Akatsuki._

"_Nada, eres tan amable Konan."_

"_Gracias, Hidan."_

**º·º·º·º**

Les preocupan más los problemas de otros que sus propios problemas.

"_Pein… ¿te encuentras bien?"_

"_Sí."_

_Ella se preocupó, sabía que mentía a pesar que no lo expresaba._

"_Pein…está lloviendo."_

"_Konan, preocúpate de ti."_

**º·º·º·º**

No les gusta sentirse confinadas y no respetan las convenciones así por las buenas.

"_¡¿Por qué no puedo ir?!"_

"_Porque yo lo digo.__ —__la chica quedó algo sorprendida. Era extraño que él se mostrara así de firme con ella."_

"_Pein…"_

"_No. Iré sólo."_

"_¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?!"_

"_¿Entender qué?"_

"_Quiero protegerte…"_

**º·º·º·º**

Son excelentes secretarias.

_Madara_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

_Pein_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

_Konan_

_(Secretaria)_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

_Los demás idiotas._

**º·º·º·º**

Son lo suficientemente ambiciosas como para llegar a posiciones muy altas, pero también a veces se vuelven extremadamente soñadoras y son incapaces de dar batalla para llegar a esos lugares.

"_¿Por qué tengo que ser la única mujer?" —se decía internamente. — "Algún día seré la líder de Akatsuki y podre mas chicas."_

"_¡Konan, ven inmediatamente!" —la llamó Pein._

"_¡Voy!"_

**º·º·º·º**

Son personas leales y buscan una unión con la mente y el espíritu de su pareja más que una unión sexual. Les gusta el hogar y la familia. (?)

"_Pein, debes tener cuidado."_

"_Lo sé. Estaré bien. Es hora de reunirnos."_

_(Cuando se reunieron…)_

"_¡Joder Kakuzu!"_

"_¡Joder Hidan!"_

"_¡Eterno!"_

"_¡Efímero, uhn!"_

"_¡Senpai!"_

"…_Sí… están lindo reunirse." __—dijo sarcástica la mujer._

*******

**[·~· Géminis ·~·]**

Adaptabilidad y versatilidad. Los Géminis son intelectuales, elocuentes, cariñosos, comunicativos (?) e inteligentes.

"_¿Pein…hasta cuanto piensas dormir? Ya es tarde y tienes una reunión con Madara."_

"_Mmh~ Konan… déjame dormir…"_

"_¡Pero debes ir! ¡Levántate!"_

"_No."_

"_¿Por qué no?"_

"_Porque quiero dormir."_

**º·º·º·º**

Géminis es el signo de los gemelos y como tal su carácter es doble y bastante complejo y contradictorio.

"_Vayan en busca del Kyuubi."_

"_Em, líder. Creo que sería correcto ir por el más débil, uhn."_

"_A lo mejor."_

"_¿A lo mejor? ¿Qué clase de repuesta es esa, joder?_

"_Deidara y Sasori irán por Shukaku."_

"_¿A dónde vamos a ir al final? No me gusta esperar." —dijo la marioneta Sasori._

"_Hablare con mi secretaria, digo, Konan."_

**º·º·º·º**

Suelen tener elegancia.

"_Cada uno tendrá su compañeros, les pido respeto entre ustedes, ¿de acuerdo?"_

"_De acuerdo."__ —lo dudaron._

"_Konan, acompáñame."_

**º·º·º·º**

Es versátil, curioso, le gusta moverse y estar siempre activo, no solo a nivel físico sino, y sobre todo a nivel mental.

"_¿Pein donde estás?" —lo buscaba la Akatsuki. Caminó por un largo pasillo que conducía a los cuerpos del líder suplente. —Nuevamente salió. —dijo al ver que todos los Pein salieron a dar un paseo._

**º·º·º·º**

Quiere estar convencido de que le eres leal, puede bajarte la luna y darte todo aquello que le pidas, solo si él piensa que le has mostrado suficiente lealtad y amor.

"_Konan."_

"_¿Sí, Pein?"_

"_¿Me eres leal?"_

"_Siempre lo soy."_

"_Eso me alegra… Ángel de Dios."_

**º·º·º·º**

Un géminis suele ser cortés, cariñoso, amable y generoso. Llegan a ser grandes políticos, diplomáticos, oradores, predicadores, maestros, etcétera. También pueden triunfar como soldados porque les gustan los actos heroicos.

"_Somos Pein, somos Dios. Y así crearé una nueva Utopía."_

**º·º·º·º**

Tienen un lado que se entrega emocionalmente pero otro que rechaza el romanticismo.

"_Feliz aniversario, Pein." __—__Konan sonríe y le entrega un vistoso ramo de rosas blancas, primorosamente adornado para obsequiar._

"_Gracias Konan… __—__acepta el regalo y extiende el suyo. __—__Em… feliz aniversario. Vamos a dormir ya, ¿sí~?_

"_Que lindo, Pein. ¿Cómo sabías que me gustan las grullas de papel?"_

"_Am… adivine."_

**º·º·º·º**

**·**

**·**

*******

**...Cσmραтιbιlιdαd...**

Elementos de aire y agua son muy distintos porque mientras que el Aire está relacionado con la mente, el Agua está relacionada con las emociones.

"_¡¿Por qué Konan?! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!"_

"_¡No me trates así! Yo… ¡sólo quería ayudar!"_

"_¿Te das cuenta que podrías haber muerto?"_

"_Ya sé…" __—__las lágrimas luchan por abandonar sus ojos. __— "__Pero... ¿a ti qué te importa eso?"_

"_¿Ah, sí? ¿Crees que no importa? ¡¿Crees que todo fue mi culpa?!"_

"_¡Yo no dije eso!"_

"_Konan…" __—__se acerca lentamente a ella.__ — "__Nunca… nunca jamás se te ocurra dejarme solo…"_

**º·º·º·º**

Ambos están abiertos a nuevas ideas, son flexibles, transigentes y dispuestos a cambiar de postura si se equivocan.

"_¿Estás segura…?"_

"_Sí lo estoy. Hazlo Pein, onegai."_

"_Pero no quiero que luego te arrepientas."_

"_Jamás lo haría si se trata de ti."_

"_Está bien. Llevamos los crisantemos rojos."_

"_Gracias, Pein."_

**º·º·º·º**

Tienden a saber escuchar a los demás.

"_¡¿Por qué tengo que tener un compañero tan viejo y avaro, joder?!"_

_Esos reclamos eran pan de cada día. Quejarse de sus compañeros asignados._

"_¡No quiero estar con un idiota con nombre de perro, uhn!"_

**º·º·º·º**

Ambos signos cambian con mucha facilidad y esto puede llegar a causar problemas para la estabilidad y el rumbo de la pareja.

"_¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué ya no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo…?"_

"_Konan… no somos tú ni yo. El problema somos ambos."_

"_No entiendo…"_

"_Ambos queremos cosas distintas… somos personas distintas. Se acabó. Lo siento."_

"_Lo acepto. Creo que tienes razón… Pero seguiremos siendo amigos."_

"_Tú ya eres mi mejor amiga. Siempre será así."_

**º·º·º·º**

Géminis es mucho más racional que Piscis que tiende a vivir en un mundo de sueños donde todo es perfecto y todos son buenos.

"_¿No crees que Deidara-san fue muy amable conmigo?"_

"_Konan, no te acerques a él. ¿Entendido?"_

"_Pein, sólo me prestó unas revistas."_

"_¿Es que no lo entiendes? El planea conquistarte con eso."_

"_No seas paranoico Pein. Si no quieres tener problemas con Madara, sólo dímelo."_

**º·º·º·º**

Piscis vive la vida de forma mucho más intuitiva e instintiva que Géminis y toman decisiones basadas en su intuición mientras que Géminis necesita basar sus decisiones en cosas más tangibles.

"_Esta."_

"_¿Por qué esa? Hay otras mejores."_

"_Quiero esta, Pein."_

"_¿Y si luego no te gusta?"_

"_Pein… esta será nuestra casa, ¿entendido?"_

"_Está bien, confío en ti." __—ella refería la cueva._

**º·º·º·º**

Si Géminis logra ser sensible hacia el lado más receptivo de Piscis entonces esta combinación podrá funcionar.

"_¿En serio? ¿Por mí?"_

"_Claro que por ti."_

"_¡Oh, gracias, Pein! ¡Sabes que siempre quise tener a Neko-chan como mascota!" __—__se acerca a él y lo abraza profundamente._

"_Soy un genio"__ —__se felicita a sí mismo._

**º·º·º·º**

En cuanto a su relación sexual, a Géminis le encanta jugar y experimentar mientras que Piscis vive en otro mundo de fantasía y felicidad y buscará una conexión entre su alma y el de su pareja para sentirse completamente satisfecho. Si logra esta conexión, todo es posible, pero a Géminis le podrá costar y tal vez pierda la paciencia antes.

"_Konan… te ves hermosa…"_

"_Pein… Yo… no me mires así. Y no vayas tan rápido… quiero sentirte todo lo que pueda."_

"_Pero quiero verte sin ninguna de esas estorbosas prendas… quiero verte como eres… para poder amarte como realmente eres."_

"_Pein… eres tan tierno. Me gustas mucho…"_

"_Tú me gustas más."_

*******

**·**

**·**

******『****º****…F****ι****η****…****º****』**

**************

* * *

**

**N/A:** Como siempre, un poco de cooperación x3 No es fácil de acuerdo? Más tratándose de alguien como Pein, se que en algunas cosas van de acuerdo a su personalidad. xD Otras quizás algo exageradas. Y... sorry, hubo en leve MadaDei xD

**¡Se pide Review's!**

**Próximo Horóscopo:** DeiSaku.


End file.
